


The Path to Eden's Gate was never easy...

by Mollbunny27



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-02 17:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollbunny27/pseuds/Mollbunny27
Summary: The various firsts between local Hope County girl, Prudence, and the Seed Brothers.





	1. First Time: Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This is still a concept really but I want to see what people think and if people want any requests, please ask.  
>  I don't own anything but a love of Far Cry and all it's characters!

Joseph sighed as he sat; finally, alone. He removed his signature yellow glasses and rubbed his eyes. The day’s toils had been particularly hard and he found himself needing a sense of release. He licked his lip as he realised he was alone, he had a few precious moments alone; his hand slowly found the front of his pants, he sat back a little and gave himself some space to rub himself lightly.

Prudence was making her way to Joseph’s door when she heard him groan lightly. She paused at his door and caught a glimpse of his action in a well- placed mirror, which had been placed in such a way that she could see him but he would not be able to see her from where he was sat. She felt her cheeks flush as she watched as he began to palm himself harder through the material of his trousers.   
“Yes, that’s it, just like that my child,” he said under his breath as he worked himself to full hardness.   
‘He’s thinking of someone!’ thought to herself as she continued to watch her prophet slowly unzip and free himself from his pants. She blushed deeper at his size; watching as he gripped himself loosely and jerked himself slowly. 

Joseph groaned at the light touch as he pictured Prudence’s delicate, innocent hands touching him. “Please, don’t tease me,” he whispered, encouraging her in his mind. He pictured her looking at him, her big eyes filled eyes with nerves. He smiled at her innocence and purity. He would guide her, teach her how to feel and give earthly pleasure.   
In his mind she smiled back cautiously gripping him tighter in her soft hand before slowly pumping his hardness. He groaned again as she went painfully slowly, taking her time to learn how much pressure she should use and what movements made him gasp and call out. He was pleased that she seemed to gain confidence with every stroke. 

Prudence felt herself becoming wet at the sight before her, the Father was now thrusting up into his own movements and calling out, his eyes closed tight, lost in his own pleasure.

In his fantasy, Prudence was now clad in a sheer white dress that was hanging open at the front so that he had a perfect sight of her glorious breasts. He reached out and pinched one of her soft pink nipples lightly, shuddering as she mewled like a kitten at the action. “Child, your mouth, please?” he panted as he guided her down twisting his fingers into her auburn locks. Prudence gave his tip a hesitant lick. Joseph jumped a little at the touch. It had been so long since he had been touched this way, he was already so close. He pressed her harder, rubbing himself against her lips until she finally relented.  
Joseph moaned loudly as he felt the warm moist cavern of her mouth surround him. He relished the feeling and forced his hips to stay put while she adjusted to the feeling. When she began to use her tongue to trace patterns across his aching member he took this as a sign that she was ready.   
Gripping her hair a little tighter, he guided her head up and down slowly at first, loving the way that she instinctively sucked tightly. When he felt she was ready he held her head firmly in place and began to buck his hips up. 

In the real world, Joseph was dangerously close to the edge, he could feel his bliss approaching. He was thrusting up into his own hand as he began to thrust harder in his vision. Prudence was struggling to keep up with him but he held her firm as he continued to pump into her willing mouth. “That’s it, so close, so…” Joseph babbled as he let his head fall back not stilling his hips as he chased his end. It was when he heard a female groan of his name that he finally broke. Hot cum spilling across his knuckles and coating his chest, his Eden’s Gate tattoo now tarnished with his shame. His lust for one of his souls. Joseph forced his eyes open to see if the voice had been a dream. He could see no one; but he could have sworn he had heard her voice.   
Prudence watched as the Father began to clean himself with haste, a hand over her mouth. She had almost given herself away. Once she was sure that Joseph was no longer looking for her she slipped away to take a shower.


	2. First: Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudence meets the Seed boys for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Smut in this chapter, but it can be delivered should people want it. Kudos and kind words are always welcome!

Prudence had always been a good girl, growing up with just a dad in the small and beautiful county of Hope Spring, Montana. She had never stepped a toe out of line, never rebelled, partied or broken any rule; nor had she had the inclination to. She loved her father and respected the rules he had set for her and appreciated any advice that he gave, knowing it was all for her best interest.   
Prudence could barely remember her mama who had left when she was very young. Since then it had been her and her dad, a team, them against the rest of the world. They had managed for the last 24 years with no major arguments or fall-outs and honestly Prudence had never thought she'd see anything that could break their bond. Until she met them. The Seeds.   
Prudence could remember the first time she had seen the Seed boys. It had been a hot summer’s day in July, her daddy had driven them to town to get some supplies for the farm and she had seen three strangers having a discussion with Mary, the woman who owned the tavern. It had seemed like things were getting heated so Prudence had gone closer to hear better.   
“No thank you we ain’t got no need for your folk round here,” Mary was saying to the three men. Prudence was taken by how tall they all were, it was odd that Mary didn’t want them to help with the bar, they seemed like they would be useful.  
“Don’t shut out the truth,” the one in a grey jacket tried to step forward but Mary put a hand on his shoulder to stop him approaching. He stopped and sighed, almost as though he were disappointed in her actions.   
“Just leave, please,” she sighed “And take your ‘literature’ with you,” she spat the word. Prudence nearly gasped when the men turned, they were all very handsome. Clearly brothers, each had the same blue eyes and strong jaw.   
The older one seemed to be the one most angered by the whole affair, his eyes held a lot of animosity and his jaw was clenched. Prudence saluted as he swept past her, he was wearing army combats, military issue and he had a medal pinned to his lapel. Her daddy had told her to always respect military men and women, so she paid no mind when he ignored her and stormed back to their pick up.   
The one in grey smiled at her and bowed his head slightly as he passed, Prudence tried not to flush as he did, up close he was very attractive and she had not spent much time in the company of men. She glanced quickly to the hardware store her father had gone into to make sure he was not watching her before looking back, biting her lip.  
It was the youngest who passed her next and really took her breath away. He stopped and handed her a leaflet with an odd cross-like symbol on it. Prudence glanced down at and it and then looked back to the man who had given it to her. His eyes were so blue, like a depthless ocean and so sincere. Prudence could feel her cheeks flush and she came over a little hot under his gaze.   
“Come and hear the truth,” he said, his voice soft and kind.  
“Um, sure,” Prudence let her gaze drop to the floor with shyness. The man smiled with a slight blush of his own before being called.  
“John! Come!” the angry one shouted and John looked back and held up a finger to signal one more minute.   
“Details are on the back, please make sure you come, it’d make my day if you did,” he flashed her another smile before heading back to the truck.   
“Who was that John?” Joseph asked peering at his brother through his shades. John decided to bite his tongue about his intentions towards the girl.   
“Just another soul to save father,” he said, hoping Joseph would not ask any further questions. Both brothers glared for a second before letting the conversation go as they drove away.   
Joseph tried not to smile as he watched his brother lie. The truth was that the girl had been very beautiful and John was not that skilled in hiding his feelings around such beauty. Joseph himself had to admit that the girl was indeed a sight and he was pleased that John had given her a way of finding them.   
“Who was that?” Prudence jumped at the sound of her daddy’s voice next to her.  
“Oh, just some spiritualists, handing out their leaflets,” she held up the pamphlet for her father to see.   
“Joe, you mark my words, those boys ain’t no good,” Mary-May said, her voice full of scorn as she approached and watched the pick up disappear over the horizon.  
“What do you know?” Joe asked with a frown.  
“Not much, they came a few months ago and set up a camp, near Dutch’s and people say that they hear em at night,” her gaze shifted to Prudence “Shouting curses,” she whispered.   
“Don’t be silly, I think people are making up stories just because they’re new in town,” Prudence said looking back at the leaflet and thinking of John’s eyes “They seemed nice,”   
“Joe, I’m telling you, something in my gut says that they ain’t right,” Mary-May said, ignoring Prudence.   
***  
Sunday came and Prudence was getting ready to go to the Project Eden’s Gate sermon to hear what the so-called ‘truth’ was. Though truth be told, it was mainly to catch another glimpse of those deep blue eyes.  
“Daddy, please, I just wanna go and be a good neighbour,” Prudence said as she picked up her basket. She had decided to bake cookies and muffins for the group she intended to visit.  
“But the Lord’s day?” Joe scowled at his daughter as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.   
“The Lord would want me to welcome the new comers and make them feel at home in this town,” she countered before leaving “I’ll be home soon daddy,” she called.  
***  
“Something is coming,” Joseph said as he stood up and looked out over his flock. “You can feel it can’t you?”   
Prudence watched as people nodded and murmured at the words. She sat in the back of the tent and listened as the man in grey warned them of the perils of fake friendships and weak leaders. She found herself agreeing with points she hadn’t even considered and by the end of the sermon she was hanging on the man’s every word.  
“Close your eyes and think about the world you have helped to create,” Joseph’s eyes fell upon the beauty from the town “Think about your place in it,” he paused as he watched her reaction “Do you feel safe?” he felt a twang in his heart as the girl shook her head “I saw what was coming and I chose to act,” he told her as people opened their eyes, her eyes meeting his directly “Those who see the light, who join the path will be saved, I will clothe you, feed you,” he reassured her “I will give you a purpose and keep you safe,” he smiled before continuing “I am your Father and you are my children,” he raised his arms up “And together we will march to Eden’s Gate!” Joseph felt his heart swell at the sound of the cheers and claps. So many souls had been saved already, he was doing God’s work. He knew that in his soul.   
He made sure that he was at the front of the tent when the girl left.  
“Beautiful sermon, urm…” she trailed off when she realised she didn’t know his name.   
“Joseph, my child, Joseph Seed and this is my brother Jacob,” Joseph nodded at the solider who merely grunted at her “And I believe you know my brother John,” Prudence blushed again as the youngest Seed took her hand.  
“We meet again,” he said with a smile.   
“And what is your name?” Joseph asked, causing both to look back at him.   
“Prudence, Prudence Gantly,” she said with a slight curtsey.   
“Prudence,” Joseph said her name softly, slowly “Fitting that you should find your way to the path,” he said meeting her gaze once more.  
“Oh, I well,” Prudence wanted nothing more than to come back to the Project but she knew her father would never approve “I have cookies,” she held up her basket for Joseph. He took it, peeling back the blanket that covered the baked goods he smiled at her appreciatively.   
“Bless you my child,”   
“It’s nothing really, just my way of welcoming you to Hope County, oh shoot, look at the time, my daddy will be wondering where I’ve got to,” Prudence started to pull back, Joseph shot John a look. He stepped forward.  
“Hey, can’t you stay for dinner, we eat together as a family here, please?” he asked pleading with those adorable blue eyes. Prudence tried to ignore the slight buckle in her knees, she really had to go.  
“I’m sorry, really, but enjoy the cookies and muffins,” she turned to walk away.   
“Will you come back child?” Joseph called after her, she turned back and saw him holding the basket “To collect the basket?” he asked with a shy smile. Prudence returned the smile, she wanted nothing more than to see the Seeds again and that would give her the perfect excuse.   
“Of course, good bye for now,” she gave a slight wave. Joseph nodded before watching her go. He was hopeful that she would return as she was important, special; he knew it.   
***  
Prudence couldn't keep the grin from her face as she walked back to the Gantly farm-stead, Joseph's words had lifted her spirits, she felt lighter somehow. Her father grumbled all night about how long she had been at the Project but nothing could kill her mood. She was still smiling when she got into bed, falling into a deep sleep that contained beautiful words and gorgeous blue eyes...


	3. First: Sign of trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go a little off course at Prudence's baptism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kind words and kudos!   
>  This chapter took a little detour from where I had orginally intended it to go but that's what the characters told me needed to happen so had to listen!   
>  Anything that people want to see happen I will take requests.   
>  Praise and wishes to you all!

Prudence listened, literally on the edge of her seat to the Father’s words. She never knew she could feel like this about anyone, she was totally and completely in awe of her prophet. He was worldly and wise and spoke to God. He was her saviour!

Joseph finished his sermon and Prudence jumped up in praise with her new brothers and sisters of the Project. She had taken to coming to the Eden’s Gate ‘compound’ everyday, much to her ‘real’ father’s disapproval.

She made her way to where the Father was standing, talking to other followers of the path. He smiled and opened his arms for her as she approached. Prudence beamed as he cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers before stepping back and smiling again. 

“Beautiful sermon today Father,” Prudence spoke honestly. The Father blushed a little and her heart skipped a beat, she loved how modest he was.

“Thank you for your kind words my child, I only speak the truth but I am glad if my words give you hope or guidance,” Joseph let go of Prudence and he frowned in thought. “My child, you have been with us a while now,” he paused and looked her deeply in the eyes. His deep blue eyes, shielded from the Sun in his yellow shades but for some reason Prudence still felt her heart quicken “Perhaps you are ready for your baptism?” Prudence’s heart swelled at the thought of joining her new faith officially. “John!” Joseph called for the younger Seed, John waved at a female follower he had been talking to and approached.

“Yes, Father?” he asked, giving Prudence a cheeky grin. Prudence flushed a little, like his brother, John too had intense blue eyes that made her feel, something.

“Prudence has decided to join us at the Project, we must to the river so she may be absolved in God’s eyes,” John’s eyes lit up as he turned back to her.

“You’ve decided to join us?” he said, not trying to hide his happiness. Prudence returned his smile, her face alight with the excitement she felt.

“Yes,” she said simply, she was so excited as her fellow brothers and sisters now crowded them, that she missed John’s shudder at the word. ‘Yes’ it was so simple a word, but it held so much promise for the youngest Seed. He stored her voice saying it in his mind as he licked his lip subtly while he watched as Joseph addressed his children.

“Come my children! That we may all welcome our newest lamb to our flock!” Joseph cried as the crowd cheer. He took Prudence’s hand and lead her to the river.   
Prudence felt so contented and a strange feeling she couldn’t put her finger on, something about the warmth of Joseph’s hand around hers felt right. She would follow him anywhere.   
Joseph smiled down at his young follower, he was glad that God had guided her to him; that she would be saved. He knew that she had been brought to him for a reason and he was going to do everything in his power to find out what that reason was.  
He gripped her hand tighter as they reached the edge of the water. John stepped forward, unbuttoning his shirt before Joseph put a hand on his chest, stilling his actions. John frowned, confused. “Not this time brother,” Joseph said softly. John's eyes dartd to Prudence before he stepped back, pouting. 

Joseph removed his own jacket shirt, leaving his torso bare. Prudence gulped as she took in the sight of her saviour now. His chest was surprisingly toned under the simple shirts and heavy jacket he wore. She couldn’t help but bite her lip as she let her gaze roam over his broad shoulders, down his tight, chiselled abs, his whole muscular frame covered in tattoos and scars, signs of his devotion to his faith. Prudence felt him watching her as her eyes found the word ‘lust’ carved just above his belt. She raised her gaze to meet his and felt her cheeks flood red. Joseph merely smiled politely and stepped into the water of the river, letting the current claim him up to his waist. He reached out for her and she began to step forward to meet him, their fingers barely grazed before she was grabbed from behind and pulled back towards the land.   
“And just what the hell is going on here!” Joe demanded as he spun Prudence to face him. Joseph stepped forward, his hands raised in surrender.   
“Sir, there is no need for concern,” Joe Gantly wrinkled his nose in disgust as he took in the sight before him; his daughter surrounded by misfits and junkies who all followed a heretic lune with delusions of grandeur. His words were poison in his daughter’s ears and he would not stand for it anymore!  
“Don’t disrespect me, Mr. Seed,” Joe snarled as he gripped Prudence’s arm roughly and began to pull her away. A few of the follower’s stepped forward but Joseph motioned for them to stop.   
“Please, you’re hurting my child,” Joseph had now stepped out of the water and was walking towards the pair. Prudence’s mouth went dry as she saw that the water had caused the Father’s jeans to cling to his slim hips.   
Joe let Prudence go with a shove and squared up to Joseph. “Who the fuck do you think you are? She’s my daughter for Christs’ sake!” John stepped out of the crowd and ushered Prudence behind him. “I say what’s hurting her and your words and your group are hurting her!” Joe spat “She will never come here again; do you hear me? Never!” he spun on his heel and stormed towards his daughter.  
“Daddy please, don’t do this!” she pleaded as he pushed past John and grabbed her again. Joseph stepped forward and pulled Joe’s hand off her as she cried out. Joe spun and hit Joseph square in the jaw, sending him to the ground. Prudence screamed and rushed to his side. “What did you do?” she wailed at her daddy.   
“I’m fine child, you should go with your father,” Joseph spat the excess blood from his mouth “I will be here, waiting, for your safe return,” he whispered before she stood. Prudence glared at her father before storming back to his pick-up truck.   
The car ride back to the homestead was silent. Prudence had never felt such rage towards her father before. ‘How dare he?’ she thought to herself as she stamped up to her room. Locking the door she threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to remember how it had felt to have Joseph’s hand in hers, the way he had looked deep into her eyes when he had asked her to be baptised. She sighed as she remembered what he had looked like shirtless…  
Her eyes flicked open as she realised what she had been feeling before, the feeling that she had in the back of her mind everytime she saw a Seed. The feelng was lust.


	4. First: Time Rebelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudence is sick of the tension in her home and decides to do something drastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly more smutty chapter, featuring our favourite cookie Seed (hard on the outside, gooey warm centre) hope you like it! Comments and Kudos always appreciated! Apologies for any Spelling errors.

Prudence was still not speaking to her daddy and was not planning on doing so anytime soon; when Friday rolled around and he was still forbidding her to visit Joseph, she found herself in dire need of doing something she had never considered before…rebel. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” her father asked as she came downstairs, her coat pulled tight around her.

“Out,” she said simply before slamming out of the backdoor marching down the road.

She found herself in a little place, dark and loud. Lots of people were drinking and dancing, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. Obviously, she knew about drinking and other forms of debauchery but she had never partaken until now. She had never had the need to, she had been happy and then she had met the Father and knew that her soul was going to be saved but now that dream had been taken from her and she didn’t know what to do. It had left her with a sense of emptiness and she knew that this woud be a good way of forgetting, for a while.  
Whipping her coat off, she tried not to let her nerves get the better of her as she walked into the place fully, her hips swinging slightly in her short denim shorts and tie top; her cleavage and stomach on full display. It wqs nothing like her usual attire but that was the point, she wanted to be a bad girl. 

John had rolled his eyes at the idea of going for a drink with her eldest brother, they had nothing in common that he could see but Joseph had told them that they had to 'bond again' as brothers. Joseph also stated Jacob was allowed a little leeway with alcohol due to the things he had seen in the war. So here they both were and John had never been more delighted to have been talking into it than when he saw his little lamb walk in looking shy and sexy in equal measures. He watched from his booth as she approached the bar and asked for a dark looking drink. 

Jacob followed his brother’s gaze until he found what he was looking at; the girl. Jacob rolled his eyes, John hadn’t changed in the time they had spent apart, he was still as childish and spoilt as he had always been. He had always been less than subtle about his desires and this girl was no different; he wanted her and he would do nothing but pursue her until he got what he wanted. However, in this instance he could see the appeal. She was a slight thing but curvy where it mattered and she had defied her Father to tend to his brother which in Jacob’s book, meant something.  
He had not had that much to do with the new followers but he did like the look of this one, he could see himself training her. She would probably cry at first but he would pay special attention to her and make her strong. She would be excellent stock for after the collapse, he could see in now. Him with his arm round her waist, her belly swollen with his seed. Her underneath him, begging to be filled over and over, begging to be bred. Jacob let himself lean forward as he imagined their life after the collapse, Joseph would let him take her for being so loyal and then he would create a new army for the new world. 

“What’s her name?” Jacob grunted to his brother who couldn’t take his eyes off Prudence as she did some kind of shot. 

“Prudence,” John practically groaned as he watched the alcohol slowly take effect. She began to sway a little and didn’t seem as steady as she downed her next few drinks. Jacob watched as Prudence made her way to the dance floor and began to move unsteadily to the music. 

Prudence wobbled a little as she found a rhythm and when she did she let her body move the way it wanted to. She let her hips sway and her butt shake as she dipped and moved with the pulse of the beat. 

John’s mouth went dry as he took in the sight of her moving, the way her shorts were cupping the delicate curves of her ass, the cheeks of which were showing slightly under the frayed edges of her shorts, her hips moving with the precision of an experienced stripper he wanted nothing more than to walk over, grip her hips and grind against her.

Jacob was mesmerised by her chest, the way her sweat had made it glisten, the way it bounced seductively teasing him with each of her movements. The top she was wearing had fallen off one shoulder, allowing more of her cleavage to be on show and Jacob groaned as she dipped and swayed. 

“Hey sweetness,” a male voice groaned as hands found her waist. Prudence wrinkled her nose and tried to move away but the hands gripped her tighter. Prudence wriggled but the man seemed to like that and laughed against her neck. 

“I believe the lady doesn’t want to dance with you,” a rough voice growled, deep and dangerous. Prudence twisted to see Jacob with his hand on the back of the man’s neck, squeezing hard. 

“Dude, chill, it’s ok,” the man managed to pant. Jacob frowned and pulled him back before shoving him back. 

“She’s with me,” he said his eyes narrowing. Prudence felt relief wash over her and the man backed off. Jacob turned to her with a rare smile and she returned it.

“Thank you,” she stumbled a little but Jacob caught her easily and righted her. 

“Um, can I get you a drink?” he asked looking down, it had been a while since he had dated anyone and he was a little anxious around women. 

“Yes please, whatever your having,” she said as she let him guide her to the booth. John beamed as she slid in between them. 

“Prudence,” he said into her ear, getting as close as he could get away with. Prudence felt herself flush yet again under his gaze. 

“I’m sorry,” she yelled back over the music. John frowned. “I shouldn’t be here, I know but my father, I just needed to,” she stopped as Jacob came back with a few drinks. John handed her one and smiled at her. 

“It’s ok my child, the Father will never know and you can confess anything to me, I promise,” he reassured her. Prudence beamed at him and downed her drink and the next and the next; everyone they gave her until the room was spinning pleasantly and she felt more relaxed. 

“Would you like to dance?” Jacob asked nervously playing with a loose thread in his shirt while he waited for her answer. Prudence didn’t answer, just jumped out of her seat, climbing out of the booth she dragged Jacob after her. John laughed as he watched his older brother try to keep up with Prudence as she twerked and grinded to the music. His smile soon faded as he saw Jacob grab Prudence and pull her close. He watched she wrapped her arms round his brother’s neck and begin rubbing against him. 

Jacob growled low in his throat as he felt things stir in him that he had thought long dead. He let his mind shut down and his body just react to the situation. He let his hands run down the length of her back, over the curves of Prudence’s hips and across her ass. He felt her rub against him harder as he gripped her butt and use it to bring her closer. His breathing hitched as she wrapped a leg round him, the angle letting him rut against her womanhood. THe rub of the fabric seperating them causing a glorious friction. “I need some air,” he whispered in her ear before he dragged her out of the club.

Prudence moaned as Jacob pushed her against the wall, his hands either side of her head. “You are a naughty girl,” he said in a deep voice. Prudence looked up at him with glassy eyes and nodded, slowly and deliberately. Jacob smiled at her child-like movements. “So, tell me,” he leaned into her “Do you want to do anything else bad?” Prudence licked her lips and nodded again. John rushed out of the door to see Jacob leaning into Prudence. He felt his jealousy flare until he saw Prudence twist out of Jacob’s grip to vomit. He bit back a smile as his brother held back her hair and rubbed her back as she emptied out the alcohol. 

“I got her coat, everything ok here?” he asked as he approached the two. Prudence looked up at them with pain in her eyes. Jacob kept his gaze down. 

“We should get her back to Joseph,” he said simply. John’s eyes widened at the notion, he wasn’t sure how the Father would take the sight of the two of the them bringing a drunk girl home to the Project. 

“Yes, yes, please,” John’s ear pricked at the sound of her voice uttering those words “The Father, yes, please,” she groaned as she doubled over again retching once more. John shrugged and helped Jacob get her into the car.


	5. First: Touch of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prudence is prepared for her 'cleansing' but not everything goes according to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much for all the positive comments! I am glad that you like what you're reading! This chapter was really fun as it introduces a character I haven't written before and I just hope I've done her justice. There is a slight twist with the ending of this one so hopefully you'll like. As always comments are always welcomed!

Prudence groaned as the light hit her eyes. She felt like her head was being torn apart from the inside. 

“My child are you awake?” a soft voice asked. Prudence forced her eyes to open and groaned again as she felt the light stab her in the corneas. She instantly put her hand over her eyes and rolled over, away from the offensive beams. “It pains me to see you suffering, though you are lucky that John and Jacob found you on their visit to put a stop to alcohol consumption,” Joseph sighed as he placed a wet cloth on Prudence’s neck “This town is truly broken, but we can fix it and save the souls who reside here, the voice has shown me the way,” Prudence felt herself begin to relax at the Father’s words. 

“What happened?” Prudence croaked as she turned to face the Father. Joseph sighed while he rinsed out the cloth, pressing it to her forehead, Prudence sighed at the cooling relief it gave her.

“My child, you were found in a bar, a place of ill dispute, John said that you had been plied with drink against your will, that you knew not what you did,” he smiled at her reassuringly “Don’t worry child, they saved you before any real harm could befall you, they brought you to me and you slept here at the Project,” Prudence felt herself blush as she looked down to see her clothes had changed to a simple night gown. Joseph sat forward “Do not worry my child, your modesty is safe, Faith helped to change you,” Prudence frowned as a blonde entered the room. “She is going to guide you through this time as she has some experience in this area, she knows how easy it is to be swayed from the path,” he leaned in and took Prudence’s hands in his own “Do not worry on this matter child, I am not angry, I love you and accept you,” he paused while he thought “But you must atone for these sinful actions,” he looked into her eyes, Prudence felt her breathing hitch despite her pounding head “Are you willing to do this child? Will you ask God for forgiveness and join us at Eden’s Gate?” Prudence was sure she could see a hint of hope in his eyes, but decided it must be her eyes still being sensitive to the light.

“Of course, Father, I am sorry for my wrong doings,” she said honestly, Joseph beamed at her and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning to Faith. 

“See that she is ready to be cleansed,” Faith nodded and watched as he left the room before turning back to Prudence. 

“My sister,” she said with a slight giggle, her voice was soft and seemed faraway, delicate and gentle like the woman herself “I will prepare you for your cleansing, you will be made pure so that you may join us at the Project, the Father will save your soul from the collapse,” she grinned again, there was something about her that made Prudence feel weary. Faith sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Prudence before raising a finger to sweep some of her hair behind her ear. “I was like you once, lost, tired and afraid,” she looked off into the distance “I didn’t have a path or know where I was heading, life was beating me down day by day, darkness…” she paused “Then the Father found me and showed me the light, he cared for me and showed me that I wasn’t alone, there was a place for me at Eden’s Gate, that I was loved,” she smiled at Prudence “He showed me the bliss and he can do the same for you!” she said excitedly, her words speeding up “I’ve always wanted a sister! Now God has brought you here and together we can tend to the Father, he needs us and we,” she grinned “We need him too, for how can children stay the course without a Father?” Prudence smiled back, she was speaking some truth.   
“Yes, he is indeed wise,” the dark-haired girl agreed, Faith laughed and hugged her tight. 

“I am so glad you’re here! Come, let’s get you ready for John!” she said giddily pulling Prudence out of bed. Prudence tried not to lose her balance as her head spun. Faith laughed. “You won’t need the alcohol anymore, once you taste the bliss you will never need anything else!” she grabbed Prudence’s hand and pulled her out of the room and to a bright white room, Faith spun a little as she ushered Prudence into the side bathroom and into the tub. 

Prudence yelped as cold water was poured over her. Faith giggled and twirled as Prudence stripped off the night gown and began to bathe. She relished the feeling of the cool water rinsing away the previous night. She remembered nothing after her third shot except blue eyes, she remembered blue eyes gazing into hers. 

“How are things going in here sister Faith?” Prudence stiffened as John entered the room. Faith instantly wrapped her arms round his neck and kissed his lips softly. Prudence felt her jealousy flare before realising she was naked and John could see her!

“She will be ready for the cleansing brother John,” Faith said dreamily, John smiled at her before gently removing her from himself and cupping her face.

“Excellent, now isn’t it time for your medicine?” he asked with a soft smile. Faith looked at him almost sleepily before grinning. 

“Yes, it is, thank you for reminding me,” she kissed him again before leaving. John smiled after her before turning to Prudence. 

“Is she sick?” Prudence asked, momentarily forgetting the situation. John frowned before a realisation washed over him. 

“No, Faith is, she has a,” he trailed off with a shake of his head “Don’t worry about Faith, she is well enough, but this is your day, Joseph says that you are to be cleansed?” John said with a smile, his eyes running over her body. Prudence blushed under his gaze but felt a jolt of excitement at the same time. 

“I am,” she confirmed. 

“Tell me, what do you remember about last night?” the youngest Seed held out a towel for Prudence as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He bit his lip as she turned from him and wrapped the towel round herself. Her body was perfection, he wanted it. He wanted to mark her up and claim her as his own but he needed to be patient, the Father would reward him soon enough. 

“Nothing, except…” Prudence gulped as she remembered that the man with blue eyes had nearly kissed her. She looked up and was met with the sight of John’s intense, deep blue eyes boring into her own and she felt the blush creep over her. “Blue eyes,” she said. John stepped forward and licked his lips.

“What about them?” he asked, his voice dipping, Prudence shuddered at the sound.

“I…” she began.

“John!” Jacob marched into the room causing John to jump back. Jacob assessed the room and nodded shyly at Prudence, not letting his gaze leave the floor “Apologies for this ma’am,” he gripped his brother’s arm and began to pull him from the room. John struggled against him.

“What the hell?” he shook Jacob free as they reached the hall.

“What were you thinking?” Jacob growled, his voice dangerously low. John stepped back. 

“I wasn’t, I’m sorry,” he said letting his head drop. Jacob raised himself up to his fullest height. 

“She is a lady and you will treat her as such, do you understand?” John didn’t look up, Jacob gripped his jaw and forced his gaze up “Understand?” John nodded as best he could.

“Yes,” he hissed. 

“Good, now go find Faith, the Father is waiting for us,” John practically ran from the elder. Jacob looked back at the door of Faith’s room. He couldn’t wait for his vixen to be cleansed so that she may be sent to his region. He would treat her with respect and cherish her… once he made her strong. 

Prudence looked at herself in the mirror, she had found a simple white gown that floated over her frame. She had done her hair in simple braids and she liked what she saw. She was ready to be cleansed of her sins, to join the Project and never leave again.

However, her attention was suddenly drawn to the window as she heard raised voices outside. She couldn’t hear the words properly but she saw Faith swaying and watching her own hands while Joseph gestured at John. John replied with something but was slapped by Joseph.   
Prudence stepped away from the window in horror. What had she just witnessed?


	6. First: Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph opens up about his past...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I havent posted in a while been SUPER busy with stuff but hopefully you guys will like this one. There is some slight nauhtiness towards the end...Let me know what you think! Love and kisses

Prudence backed away from the window, hands over her mouth. She ran to the door and locked it. She needed to think about what she had just seen and what she was going to do. She knew that she didn't have much time before anyone came looking for her.   
She had never seen the Father be violent and it frightened her. If he could do that to his own brother, what was he capable of towards others?   
She jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. 

“My child, we are ready to begin,” Prudence felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound of Joseph’s voice. She made no reply and began to back away from the door; her eyes never leaving it as Joseph tried the door handle. “My child?” he called again “Prudence? Unlock the door so I can take you down to the river,” 

Prudence bit her lip as she assessed her options; she could open the door and go with him, she could hide in the bathroom and hope that he left her alone or she could jump out of the window.

Chancing a look at the window while Joseph rattled the door handle again she realised that it was too much of a drop to risk jumping. Prudence looked back to the door as Joseph pounded now. Her heart beat against her chest as she began to panic. “Prudence! Please, let me in!” Joseph yelled. He had no idea why his gift would act like this, she had been sent to join him or else she could not be saved and he was not about to lose her. God had sent her to him for a reason. Maybe she had fallen or was injured in another way! Joseph’s heart skipped a beat at the thought of his chosen one hurt. He shouldered the door but it didn’t give. 

Prudence was truly scared now, she had no idea what had happened to her prophet but he was not himself. First, he had struck his brother and now he was trying to break down a door to do God only knew what to her. She pressed herself into the corner of the room and tried to keep the tears back. 

Jacob and John rounded the corner at the sound of their brother yelling. 

“She’s locked the door, help me!” the Father told his brothers. Jacob hurried to his side, ushered Joseph out of the way and kicked the door. It splintered open under his brute force. Joseph entered the room and felt his heart break at the sight of his gift curled up in a corner, weeping. He approached her gently, kneeling to be level with her. “My child, what has happened?” he tried to touch her, to comfort her but she shrank back from him, fear filling her eyes. Joseph sat back, his heart shattering  
.  
John stepped into the room and Prudence leapt to him, throwing herself into his arms, he caught her and held her as she trembled. He glanced at Joseph while he stroked her hair to calm her down.

“Take me away from here, please John, please,” Prudence begged, she had been wrong about the Father and wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Joseph’s own eyes began to well at her words and the way she currently clung to his younger brother stirred a wrath in him he had not felt for a long time.

“Hey, hey, shh,” John tried not to be so happy at the feel of his lamb in his arms. She felt so right pressed up against him, he had to turn slightly so she didn’t feel just how happy he was about having her chest heave against him, while her face was buried in his shoulder. 

“John, please,” Prudence pulled back and looked into his eyes pleadingly. John looked at Joseph briefly before looking back at Prudence. 

“What is this? He asked gently, he used his thumbs to wipe away her tears and tilt her gaze so that she was looking at him again. Prudence looked again at Joseph with fear before continuing. 

“I saw him, I saw him hit you,” she told the youngest Seed. All three brothers exchanged nervous glances as the comment lingered in the air.

John led Prudence to the bed and sat her down. Cupping her face, he sighed. “I know what you saw probably didn’t make a lot of sense to you,” John began “But I’m fine and I still love my brother,” he looked at Joseph “He is the wisest of us all and has the word of God in his ear yet despite having that great gift bestowed on him, he has always kept me safe and you have no reason to fear him, I promise,” John smiled at his brother as he rose from the bed. “Speak with him and let him explain, Prudence bit her lip, John took her hand. “You found your way to the path, you owe it to yourself to see it through, only then will you be able to see Eden’s Gate,” Prudence nodded, her gaze dropping to the floor as John and Jacob left. 

Joseph rose from the floor and sunk to his knees in front of her. Prudence waited for him to speak.

“You were not meant to see that,” he said finally “John has many fine qualities and is a good man, but he sometimes forgets himself. He acts rashly and this can be dangerous,” Joseph kept his eyes to the ground, his voice soft “Faith,” he smiled “Faith is a special girl, she is pure and kind and trusting,” he paused “She puts her trust in those around her to keep her safe, she also has to…she has a special purpose,” Joseph explained “John tried to use that purpose against her, he put his own needs before others” Joseph looked into her eyes “I’m your Father and I cannot let wicked acts go unpunished,” he sighed “But I admit, I should not have struck him and for that I am deeply sorry, I will beg forgiveness from John, God and you and will not rest until it has been granted,” Joseph took her hands in his own and looked up at her. “Please know that this act was one of weakness, I am too often my father’s son, striking first, thinking later, it was the way we were raised and the only one I know,” Prudence looked down at him, meeting his gaze. “I will become a better Father with God’s help, John will not see violence by my hand again,” Joseph pressed a kiss to her hands before whispering “Amen,” against them. 

“Your father?” she whispered. Joseph’s eyes darkened. 

“An evil of this world, he would beat us for no other reason than his own pleasure, he was a cruel and sinful man,” Prudence felt a stabbing pain in her heart hearing this horror. 

“What happened?” she asked gently. Joseph looked at her a smile appearing on his lips.

“A kind Samaritan helped to get us away from him,” Joseph stared off into the distance before looking back at her “Please do not let my own foolishness keep you from Eden’s Gate,” he pleaded with his soft blue eyes. Prudence felt her heart skip a beat, she was so overcome with emotion that she leant down and pressed her lips to the Father’s before she could register what was happening. He had suffered at the hands of his own parent! She just wanted to show him how much she cared for him. How much she wished she could take his pain away.

Joseph eyes went wide before he closed them and returned the kiss.

Prudence could hardly breathe, her first kiss! Joseph’s lips felt incredible against her own and she groaned a little as he knelt up, gripped her hair slightly to angle her head, allowing him to kiss her deeper.   
Joseph’s head swam at the sound of her soft groan, he licked at her lips and groaned himself as she parted them instantly. He rose up and pushed her back onto the bed, growling as he explored her mouth with his own, he let his hand trail up her leg that had wrapped itself around his waist. He was lost in the feeling of her, he pinned her arm down above her head as she tried to grip his shirt. He ground down against her causing her to moan and buck up against him.   
Joseph pulled back suddenly; remembering where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He had let his Lust dictate his actions, he was supposed to be welcoming her to the Project, not taking comfort in her body.   
He stood up and straightened his clothes. It took all his will not to climb back on her as she looked up at him; her hair fanning out around her, cheeks flushed, chest heaving as she panted, pout across her lips.   
He held out his hand for her.  
“Come my child, join us at Eden’s Gate,”


	7. Chapter 7: First Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being sent to John's Region to carry out her confession. Prudence finds herself pondering the Power of Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with a new chapter hope you enjoy!

Prudence sat entranced by the video. 

She had never considered herself a closed person before but after seeing John's wise words, she now realised by not embracing the Power of Yes, that she was closing herself off to so many wonderful experiences; including letting the Lord into her life.

"Prudence, my child," John smiled as he placed a hand on her lower back to guide her into a quiet corner. Away from prying eyes. "The father has tested me with a special task but I need your help," the youngest Seed told his lamb.  
Prudence's heart swelled with pride! John needed her help!  
"Anything," she told him, her eyes wide with trust. John barely managed to keep from shuddering at her obedience.  
"Good girl, now follow me," Prudence nodded and blindly followed his lead.  
John led her to a beautiful bedroom, decorated with the finest paintings and craved wooden furniture. He took her hand and led her to a four poster bed, covered in silks and heavy pillows.  
Prudence couldn't believe her eyes but was a little concerned about the task John had in mind for her.  
The Baptist smiled and sat her down on the bed. "Now the father has been shown a new kind of bliss. One more special than the first," John pulled a vial from inside his coat and handed it to Prudence. "He wants you to be the first to try this new bliss, it's a great honour, " Prudence's mouth fell open with shock  
"I'm not worthy of such a gift," John's jaw clenched, he wanted this to be quick.  
"The father was very clear about what the voice told him and it had to be you," John sighed "You don't want to.do this? You want to disappoint him?" Prudence's eyes went wide and she shook her head.  
"No, no of course not," she pulled the stopper and drank the bliss straight down.  
John beamed.  
"Good girl," he rose to leave. Prudence raised a.hand to stop him but suddenly her body went limp and she fell back into the soft sheets. "Sweet dreams," he whispered as he left and locked the room.

Prudence awoke in a candle lit room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"You're awake," a deep voice said from the shadows. Prudence relaxed, she recognised that voice.  
"John," she said, her own voice casting a slight echo to her ears.  
"I'm here, my lamb," he came into the light and she saw that he was shirtless, his chest perfectly toned but covered in scars and tattoos.  
Prudence rose to her feet and trailed her fingertips lightly over her wounded torso. John shuddered under her touch. Prudence timidly let her touch trail lower, letting herself skim over John's belly button and over the v shape that his hips formed. A sensual signpost that tempted her to venture lower still. She paused and let her eyes find his, her bottom lip between her teeth.  
John's eyes were dark as he looked at her with an expression she couldn't place.  
"Can I?" She whispered.  
"What have you learned while you've been here?" He asked in return.  
"Yes," she breathed as she let her fingers glide down to where she wanted to touch him. John groaned as he felt her run her fingertips along the hardness that was forming beneath his jeans. He responded by trailing his own fingers along her arms.  
Prudence moaned loudly at the touch, her skin was so sensitive. She paused her own movements as John gently caressed her arms, up to her collar bone and down again. "John," she whispered as he moved to push her dress straps down her shoulders, causing the sheer material pool down to her feet, baring her to.him. 

John's mouth watered as he watched his lamb caress and pleasure herself. The new Faith bliss was working exactly as intended and would be perfect for those deemed worth enough to become.a faith. John dared a look at his brother as Prudence began to caress her inner thighs.  
Joseph's face was one of calm but his hands gave him away. His knuckles were pure white as he gripped his tousers. His eyes were glued to the screen, his breathing steady but loud as he watched his gift arching her back as she spread her legs. 

Prudence bit her lip as John knelt between her legs and gazed down at her with adoration.  
"Please?" He asked, his voice low and needy.  
"Yes," Prudence cried out and her head fell back against the pillows as his talented fingers danced across her most intimate area. 

Joseph's lip twitched as he heard his gift cry out his brother's name. He drank in the image of her touching herself. 'Just for me' he told himself as he sat forward. 

John shifted in his seat.as his lamb began to chant 'yes' over and over as her pleasure climbed higher and higher. 

Prudence closed her eyes and arched her back as she called out for more.  
"Im here my child," Joseph's voice whispered in her ear as he massaged her breasts. "Tell me, do you want me?" He licked along her throat.  
"Yes, please, father," Prudence cried out as she felt him thrust into her. 

Both Seed men struggled to keep their cool as.they watched Prudence being herself to bliss calling out for both of them.

Joseph rose left the room letting the door slam.   
John watched him go.with a smile, every thing had always gone Joseph's way and now.he was a prophet of the Lord but Prudence, she would be his. The thought made his smile wider as he ejected the tape.


End file.
